


you were always there beside me

by SkyRose



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, Siblings, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Their parents weren't supposed to be home until six.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Ryan Evans & Sharpay Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 320
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	you were always there beside me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Thanks for the excuse to finally write HSM fanfiction.

Sharpay’s ears perked up at the distant sound of the front door opening. When she heard her mother calling for Ryan, she rushed out of her room. In the hallway, she managed to catch her mom before she entered Ryan’s room.

“Ryan’s still at school,” she stated hurriedly. “Kelsey wanted help with a song.”

Her mom smiled. “Oh. She seems like a nice girl.” With that, she left.

Sharpay jumped when Ryan’s door opened.

“Is she gone?” he asked.

Sharpay turned to see a disheveled Ryan and Chad peering at him. “Yes.”

“Thanks, Sharpay.”

Whatever, he owed her a favor.


End file.
